


Can’t Belive You’re Here

by Smartasslittlesteve



Series: 12 Days of Wintery Newsies [9]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cuddling, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Mean Girls, Modern AU, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: Buttons and Elmer are finally meeting in person after three years of being friends and one year of dating.





	Can’t Belive You’re Here

Day 9:Traveling long distances just to see them.-Belmer

 

Buttons bounced his leg, the six hours on the plane starting to make him restless, and the lack of space to stim just made it worse.

He smiled as the seat belt light light flipped on, signalling that they were about to land in New York City, and that it was a matter of minutes until he got to see his boyfriend.

 

Elmer smiled as he stood in the lobby of the airport, Buttons plane was going to land any minute now, and he couldn’t wait to finally hold him in his arms.

“Buttons?” He called as he saw a familiar, and awful rainbow beanie in the crowd.

“El?” He yelled back, quickly pushing through people, throwing himself into Elmer’s arms as soon as he was close enough.

They stood there, holding each other as tight as they could for god knows how long, basking in the happiness that the other was there, they were really there. 

“God- I can’t believe I’m finally here, that you’re really right here, in my arms,” Buttons chocked out, pulling back slightly so that he could see Elmer’s face.

“I know, I love you so much, and seeing you here, I just, I can’t describe it,”

“Can I kiss you?” Buttons asked softly.

“Hell yes,” Elmer connected their lips, the kiss soft and sugar sweet, filled with the love they had been keeping for nearly a year, unable to express it with more then their words.

“C’mon, let’s head to my place, you’re probably pretty tired after your flight,” Elmer said, giving him one last peck before pulling away and grabbing Buttons luggage for him, leading him to his car.

“Mean Girls?” Elmer asked once they started driving.

“You know me so well,” Buttons smiled, immediately singing along as the music kicked in.

Elmer smiled, watching his boyfriend perform each song to himself as they made their way through the late night New York traffic.

 

An hour later they pulled into Elmer’s apartment parking lot. Heading to the elevator and into Elmer’s apartment.

“Welcome home,” Elmer waved his arm, letting go of Buttons hand to take his shoes off, sitting Buttons down and taking off his as well.

“Elmie...” Buttons buried his head in Elmer’s shoulder.

“Buttons,” Elmer repeated in the same tone, leading his flustered boyfriend to the bedroom, hoisting his suitcase onto the bed beside where he had flopped over, getting to work unpacking for him.

“Thank you,” Buttons mumbled sleepily as Elmer pulled the empty suitcase off the bed.

“No prob, you seemed tired, and you can always reorganize tomorrow when you’re more awake, now let’s get into some more comfortable clothes,”

“I don’t wannaaaaaaa,”

“C’mon Benny,” Elmer pleaded, pulling off his jeans and putting on a pair of sweats, tossing a pair to Buttons.

“I’ll just sleep in my boxers,” Buttons said, tossing his jeans onto the floor.

“Not a good idea, that may be fine in Cali, but not for a New York winter, and you are not going to be sick for our first Christmas together,”

“Finnnne, but if I over heat, I’m blaming you,”

 

“Elmie, come closer I’m cold,” Buttons whined at probably midnight.

“And what was that you were saying earlier about overheating?” Elmer teased, cuddling as close to Buttons as he could, and pulling his blankets closer.

“Shuddup,” Buttons nuzzled his cold nose into Elmer’s neck.

“Go back to sleep Benny,”


End file.
